


A Fait Accompli

by Northofthewall



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northofthewall/pseuds/Northofthewall
Summary: There's a little disagreement about cabins and some personal history.





	A Fait Accompli

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr Sam & Jack Monthly One-Shot Challenge, Cabin.
> 
> This conversation just popped into my head.

Sam sat with her feet up underneath her, cradling her overly large cup of tea and taking in the fresh morning air. She had no idea where Jack was but he'd be about somewhere and turn up soon enough. He always got up earlier than her on mornings like this. 

The trees were just starting to turn, just starting to look a little tired, and there was a crisp cool hint to the air that whispered of the end of summer. But the sky was still blue and they both had a few more days of relaxation ahead of them. She took a long, deep breath in as if she could gather it all up inside her and take it with her. 

"And you used to scoff," his voice came from behind. 

It didn't make her jump. "You're out of practice," she said simply, without looking around. 

"The loose step?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"And a twig over there."

"Double damn."

"What do you mean I used to scoff?" she asked, turning and frowning slightly. 

Her gaze took in the messy hair, the unshaven face, and the scruffy clothes and the frown turned into an almost smile. 

"About my cabin," he said, taking the chair beside her. "You used to scoff about my cabin."

He stretched to steal a slice of toast from her forgotten plate on the rail. 

"I did not."

"Yeah you did," he said and took a bite of toast. 

"No I didn't. I just... took a while to fully appreciate what it meant to you."

"Don't you remember, that first year, the planet with the trees," he spoke with his mouth full and gestured with her toast. 

"The one with the trees?" she couldn't help grinning. 

"Yeah and the old broken down cabin. With the man. And the thing," he carried on, oblivious to her amusement, or perhaps just ignoring it. 

"Oh, P3X-173?"

He looked back at her with his incredulous look. 

"Right. Sorry. Was it after the Antarctic incident?" she asked. 

"You mean the cuddling incident?"

"Sharing body heat."

"Whatever. And it was before that... I think. Anyway, do you not remember?"

"Remember what? The cabin? It was more like a shack."

"No. Well yes. Don't you remember all those disparaging remarks about cabins being overrated and the terrible rustic aesthetic. I think that's what you said." He had such teasing eyes. 

"I... may have... sort of... said something like that."

"You did," he said, looking for all the world like he'd won something. 

"Well I didn't mean your cabin."

"So all cabins except for this one?"

"Yes. No. Jack!"

"I'm just saying... I can tell it's grown on you," he said softly, and stood to come behind her, sliding hands down her arms. 

"Maybe," she smiled up at him. "You come as a package though, right?" She found his hand with hers. 

"We do."

"So maybe you both grew on me."

"Nah, you liked me from day one. The same cannot be said for the cabin."

"I did not!" she twisted around in her seat to glare at him. 

"You did too."

"Jack that is completely untrue... and inappropriate." She pretended to be a lot more offended than she actually felt. 

"You challenged me to an arm wrestle."

"Which was absolutely not me coming onto a superior officer, mister sweet little tank top number." 

"Hey, you're the one that jumped me in the locker room." 

"That's not fair. And I'm not having this argument again." 

"My abs being a miracle?" 

"You know I didn't mean it like that. If only there were two Carter's?" 

"I didn't mean that like that either... sorta. Sitting too close in briefings?" 

"That was you." 

"Ok then, Thera hitting on Jonah."

"The Zatarc thing."

"Yeah well, ditto."

"The time loop!"

"Damn it. I shouldn't have told you about that."

"Yeah you should."

"Yeah I should."

"Come here," she said, and stood and pulled him onto her chair so she could curl up in his lap. 

"That's my line you know?" he said, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Is it?"

"Yup." He sounded like he'd won again. 

He kissed her head. She sipped her tea and tangled her fingers with his. "Just so you know," she said with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "I do love this."

"This? The cabin? Or me?" he asked quietly. 

"Oh all of the above I should think."

"Good."


End file.
